


Lakko, the most well behaved Warner Sibling

by KingFranPetty



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chess, Childhood Trauma, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Monologue, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Science Experiments, Talking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Lakko has a mundane and polite chat with The Brain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lakko, the most well behaved Warner Sibling

A white laboratory mouse was alone in a cage. Outside of the cage was a toony, mammalian, creature in green overall shorts that had sunflowers painted on. She flopped her head on the table to speak eye level to the mouse while looking him in the eyes. The mouse had no interest in talking so turned away. She frowned as she began, "I heard Pinky is gone... Wanna talk?" He glared and gruffed, "I have no interest in talking to you or your idiotic, manic, siblings." Lakko Warner got a chair, sat down, and pulled on a board. The Brain looked back briefly but soon turned to his work of planning.

Lakko offered, "How about you teach me how to play chess? We won't need to have a conversation to do that." Brain sighed, realizing the plan wasn't coming tonight. He turned to face her, gesturing where each piece goes. She started to set up the board.

A few minutes later...

Lakko Warner awaited The Brain's next move, knowing she'd be moving the piece for him. Brain had agreed to play, mainly to boost his own ego by winning. Lakko commented, "I was made in a laboratory too." The white mouse flatly stated, "I wasn't made in here, I was born." The Toon looked to him, asking curiously, "Do you ever... feel angry about what the scientist do?" The adult male looked at her in confusion then went back to trying to think of his next move as he laughed it off, "Of Course, I do. How could I not?"

The 4 year four girl replied nervously, "I'm scared they'll hurt me if I get angry." This made him take pause. He pointed to a chess piece then where he wanted it to go. She moved it. The adult man blew it off, "You escaped, What do you have to fear of your capturers?" The young girl went to move her own piece but paused. The child noted, "They would get scared and mean if I did things they didn't like. I always feel like the laboratory is going to take me back somehow." 

The Brain dully replied in apathy, "Your siblings are absurdist nightmare. Nothing will ever take you away from them without dying in the attempt." Lakko Warner gave a half done smile and moved her piece, explaining, "Yeah. You are probably right, after all you are supposed to be super smart." She moved his piece as he silently requested. Brain spoke matter of factly, "I am a Genuine Genius. Checkmate." The Warner looked at the board in shock, he somehow won without her even noticing it. She had been so aimed for his king and queen that she left her own open.

The kid chuckled, "Yep, Super Smart. Good Game."

They shaked hands, which means he took one of her fingers in his hand then shaked that. As the two parted, the white laboratory mouse asked, "Why did you come to me?" The little girl paused, then showed him the back of her head. A gloved hand moved aside fur to display a logo of 3 circles that's all too familiar to you and me. "I'm technically a Disney character. I've been made to trust talking mice." Then she left.


End file.
